1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ceiling-embedded air conditioner, more specifically, to a structure of an air blowoff path of a drain pan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a ceiling-embedded air conditioner, a box-shaped casing body is embedded into a space formed between a ceiling slab and a ceiling panel. A square decorative panel is mounted on the bottom surface (facing the interior of a room) of the casing body. In general, an air suction opening is provided in the center of the decorative panel, and air blowoff openings are provided around the air suction opening. The casing body includes inside thereof a turbo fan, a heat exchanger surrounding the outer periphery of the turbo fan, and a drain pan disposed under the heat exchanger (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-153452).
Referring to FIG. 6, a drain pan 101 includes integrally a dew receiving portion 101a positioned under a heat exchanger 103 and an air blowoff path 105. The air blowoff path guides conditioned air heat-exchanged by the heat exchanger 103 to air blowoff openings formed in a decorative panel. The drain pan 101 is fitted as a frame body square in a plane view into the bottom surface side of a casing main body 102.
In many case, the entire drain pan 101 is made of a foamed polystyrene resin. The air blowoff path 105 is formed as an elongated rectangular through hole in a plane view that penetrates through the drain pan 101 in a thickness direction (an up-down direction in FIG. 6). Accordingly, the air blowoff path 105 is likely to become cracked in particular in the middle of the long side.
A reinforcement support column 106 is provided in the air blowoff path 105. The support column 106 is a transverse beam that runs horizontally between side walls 105a and 105b of the air blowoff path 105 on the long side. The support column 106 is conventionally provided in the air blowoff path 105.